


Dear Diary

by StarburstWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstWrites/pseuds/StarburstWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry 1047.<br/>I couldn't move. They tied me up.<br/>The townsfolk set me on fire, thrown me into the water, and left me there to fade.<br/>And it was all because of my eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Small amount of violence and language.  
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under the account How-To-Obsess.

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Dear Diary - Entry 1047

I couldn't move.

My arms were tied, my legs were tied, and my hands were tied around the pole, restraining me from moving.

My shirt was lifted and discarded, leaving my back exposed. I knew what was coming, but I was still never prepared.

I gasped and lurched forward as the sleek whip connected with my skin. This was the third year of going through this treatment, and I wasn't used to it just yet.

I may have white hair, I may have red eyes, and I may be immortal, but that doesn't mean I'm sent from the devil himself. I mean well, I really do, but humans just don't get that, do they?

But then it happened. The townsfolk took it farther than they ever had before.

They set me on fire.

I couldn't die, not until my land died, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel pain.

_And it hurt like the depths of the underworld._

I screamed in pain, my voice filled with sorrow.

I bet they could hear it from Germany.

_Germany…_

The poor kid, I hope he's alright. I know he wonders where I am, but I'm able to make it back home alive.

I just hope this is the last step they take.

Unluckily, they realized I couldn't die of fire. I thought this would mean they would douse me and I could escape.

Boy was I wrong.

They undid my wrist bonds, strong hands coming to clamp them the moment they were released.

_Damn it._

This is bad. This is very, very bad.

Oh, crap, now they're leading me to the river.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

I was pushed into the river forcefully. When I came into impact with the water, all of my instincts just… left.

And so, I let the water fill my lungs.

It was a horrible feeling.

The feeling of choking for what seemed like an eternity.

I absolutely hated it.

But I couldn't swim.

My arms and legs were yet to be unbound, so all I could do was lay at the bottom of the river, waiting for someone, _anyone,_ to come find.

If anybody bothered to look at the bottom of the river in this certain spot…

Oh, who am I kidding? I'll be here until my country fades away, I'll have this choking feeling until the second I die.

I let my eyes shut.

_Barking. Shouting. Muffled voices._

I opened my eyes to a figure fishing me out of the water.

I blinked my eyes a few times, getting the water out of them. It was Ludwig.

But then, realization struck me.

_I still couldn't breathe._

He pumped my stomach, looking more worried than I had ever seen him.

I spewed out water, coughing and hacking the rest out of my lungs.

A rough lick was brought to my attention.

It was Red. Gold and Black were standing close by.

I weakly reached out and patted his head. Red smiled and licked my arm.

I leaned my head back down on the ground, just then noticing Ludwig's hand gently brushing through my hair.

I smiled up at him, and he asked me the one question on his mind.

"Why did they do this to you?"

My eyelids started to flutter, so I answered as best as I could.

"My eyes are a curse…"

Then my eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this have to be my first inspiration in months.
> 
> Why.
> 
> I saw this picture on Google images, but I couldn't find it on the link to the site, and it inspired me to do this.
> 
> I'm gonna go have a feels attack, now.
> 
> Danke for reading, auf wiederhesen.
> 
> ((aye, first update in Germany!))


End file.
